The Honor of Suzaku
by TA Maxwell
Summary: If you thought the Suzaku seven couldn't get any odder...After all has supposedly been said and done, Kutou attacks again and Chichiri has to find five replacements chosen by Suzaku. He and Tasuki have no idea what they are about to get into..group insert
1. And then there were seven

The almighty disclaimer- Alright, I don't own any of the original characters in this fic. In fact, I own Nikki. Tsunoiya owns herself, Tsurai owns herself, Nimue owns herself, and Kai-chi owns herself. They are all real life friends of mine. The bad guys that eventually show up, I kinda own them, but the people they're based after can keep them. Except Tyche. Tyche owns Tyche. This is a fic I wrote in school over a period of weeks. The way the characters act and such are exactly as they do in reality, or would, should this circumstance occur. Now, onto the show!

The Honor of Suzaku

Nikki – Blue eyed brunette with hair a bit longer than shoulder length. About 5'6, 16 years old. Likes an 

adventure but doesn't want to hurt anybody.

Nimue – Black hair cut to shape with her head, brown eyes. About 5'7, 16 years old. Likes to wreck havoc 

but is also willing to help someone in need.

Tsunoiya – Blonde, almost white hair cut a bit shorter than shoulder length, blue eyes. About 5'5, 16 years 

old. Will wreck havoc at all costs and doesn't stop to think before she acts.

Tsurai – Hair same as Tsunoiya's except with purple at the top, just past shoulder length, purple/violet 

eyes. About 5'2, 16 years old. Sensible unless it comes to someone she cares for (Tasuki). 

Kai-chi – Same hair color as Tsunoiya mid back length, green eyes. About 5'8, 16 years old. She doesn't 

like to get too involved in things, but loves to get a laugh out of Tsunoiya.

"Taiitsukun what are we supposed to do no da?" Chichiri questioned the old goddess as Nyan-Nyans ran amok. "We didn't expect Kutou to try again no da. We can't expect Houki and Boushin to handle a siege like the last one no da."

Taiitsukun sighed and looked out over the land she made her home on. She was silent for an awkward moment after.

"You all had known most of your lives…" she said quietly. "I had never thought it would come to them…they don't even know…"

"What do you mean by 'they' Taiitsukun no da?"

Taiitsukun faced her old student.

"There are five others Chichiri, five who bear symbols chosen by Suzaku. They are…have been…back ups of sorts, in case of an emergency. They aren't the same symbols you know, but they're Suzaku's all the same."

"W…where can I find them no da? If I have to I will no da!"

"They're in a while different world from this and Miaka's. I'd have to send you right to them and it could be dangerous."

"Taiitsukun…"

"Alright then, if it's alright with you, clear your mind. I'll send ya through." Taiitsukun gave a secretive grin. "Don't worry though," she said as she began, "the girls should be relatively easy to find."

"Girls no da?!" Before he could say anything else, he was gone.

~Meanwhile, in a mall in a small town in Florida…~

"BREAK!" Tsunoiya made a dive for the glassware store. Nikki and Kai-chi had to act fast to grab and restrain her.

"No Tsunoiya! Bad kitty!" Nikki scolded.

"Aw, lighten up guys, I wasn't really gonna break anything…" Tsunoiya protested.

"You sure Tsunoiya?" Tsurai questioned.

"Positive."

Kai-chi hesitated then let go. Tsunoiya immediately flew forward, dragging Nikki to the door until the girl tumbled off. Behind Nikki, Kai-chi, Tsurai, and Nimue stared as Tsunoiya disappeared in dust and resounding crashes as glass vase after glass figure fell to the floor faster than the girl could move.

"I think….we let the bull…in the china shop…" Nimue muttered, aghast. All four were sweatdropping, wide eyed. Finally, the echo of breaking glass stopped reverberating and the dust began to settle. In the middle of the shop sat Tsunoiya, tiger chibi tail waving happily. Not a single piece of glassware was intact.

"Tsu…noi…ya…" Kai-chi twitched. The group remembered Tsunoiya's last escapade when Kai-chi had to shell out for everything. Now they were broke and the situation was much worse.

"Meow?" Chibi neko Tsunoiya asked innocently. That's when the manager came running in. When he saw the destruction, the cat girl in the middle of it all and four girls staring at the whole thing, his face turned red, then blue, then purple.

"Someone…is going….to pay for this!" he hollered. Security had already come and were behind the four at the door.

"Run!"

Whether it was Nimue, Nikki, Kai-chi or Tsurai that gave this order, they all ran. Tsunoiya caught up quickly. The mall was crowded so losing security for a short time was easy. But they had to be safe. Nimue, who was in front of the group, looked back to see if they were still being chased and…

BAM! All five toppled over like dominoes.

"Hey, watch…" the person began.

"We didn't do it! We're innocent! We never did a thing! It's…it's all her fault!" Nikki pointed at Tsunoiya.

"It was an accident! I swear it!"

"We tried to stop her! Honest!" Tsurai protested.

"We're not with her," Nimue said simply.

"I'm BROKE! Don't make me pay again!" Kai-chi whined.

"Um…why don't you just watch where you're going no da?"

The group paused and gave surprised glances.

"Na…no da?" Nikki said, stunned.

"No da?" Tsunoiya said, just as stunned. Slowly the five girls raised their heads up to the cause of their collision.

"Hole–"

"Y–"

"Shit!" Nikki, Nimue, and Tsurai said on right after the other.

Chichiri looked down at the group of girls who had run into him. Five, the exact number he was looking for, and all girls. Plus it seemed like they knew who he was. He glanced down at the mirror in his hand, the same one Taiitsukun had given Miaka a few years ago. It was going crazy, flashing five symbols so fast they were unreadable. 

_Taiitsukun was right…_ he thought. _They were easy to find._

"I think you five are exactly who I'm looking for no da."

"W…What…? Us? How…?" the five girls stuttered.

"That's them!"

The store manager's voice echoed at them. Nikki, Nimue, Tsurai, Kai-chi and Tsunoiya turned their heads. The security guards were coming with the store manager and fast. The five girls jumped up and behind Chichiri.

"If we're the ones you're looking for then get us out of here!" Nikki begged.

"If you say so no da."

There was a red light, then a flash as the six disappeared. As they left, their last glimpse was of the security guards skidding to a stop, one right after another.

"Fuck it that was NOT fun…" Tsunoiya grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. She had found herself flat on her back in Taiitsukun's palace, along with her friends.

"Watch your mouth Tsunoiya," Kai-chi warned.

"How? Take my fuckin eyeballs out and turn 'em around?!" Tsunoiya yelled.

"Um, Tsunoiya, it's a figure of speech…" Tsurai sweatdropped.

"Tell that to my eyeballs!"

"Hello…would anyone else like to know what's going on here?" Nikki waved her hand in her friends' faces. All eyes turned to Taiitsukun and Chichiri.

"Here's the story girls. You are five chosen by Suzaku to take the places of the five…absent without leave…seishi. Am I correct in saying you are familiar with this story?"

"WHERE'S SUBOSHI?!" Tsunoiya screeched.

"I WANT TASUKI!" Tsurai hollered.

"Tama…home…WHERE IS HE?!" Kai-chi added. Nikki and Nimue sweatdropped.

"I'll take that as a yes…Either of you two have anyone to declare your love to?"

"I don't know the story too well, but Tamahome's my favorite…" Nimue said.

"HE'S MINE!" Kai-chi countered. Nikki just shook her head quickly. Taiitsukun looked at her suspiciously.

"You sure kiddo?"

"That is my final answer."

"She likes Ch–" Nikki slammed a hand over Tsunoiya's mouth.

"Haven't you done enough damage for today?"

Tsunoiya shook her head. Nikki glared at her.

"Say no more than you have."

"Well, back to topic…" All attention was on the aged goddess again. "Tamahome is gone, married to Miaka."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"Chiriko is dead. Mitsukake is dead."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"Nuriko's dead and Hotohori is dead."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"Take a breath will ya no da?" Chichiri asked, sweatdropping.

"OOOOOOoookay."

"Anyway…" Taiitsukun was sweatdropping as well, "you five have been chosen by Suzaku to take their places. Only question is, who is who and who are you. And what can you do."

"That's three questions."

"Don't correct me Missy."

"Er…yes Ma'am…"

"She's right, we haven't formally introduced ourselves yet."

"I'm never formal."

"Shut up Tsunoiya."

"Whaaaaaat?"

Nimue went first.

"My name's Nimue," she said. "I like to fight and read manga and fanfiction. I like long haired guys with a sense of humor and who are fighters."

"My name's Tsurai. That's all you need to know. Now where's TASUKI?!"

"My ear Tsurai…" muttered Kai-chi. "Anyway, I'm Kai-chi and I really like sensitive guys."

"I'm Tsunoiya! I'm a tiger demon and I love Sake and breaking thinks and Suboshi and food and torturing people and Suboshi and more sake and…did I say Suboshi?"

"Many, many times…" Nikki told her.

"By the way, she's not a tiger demon, she just really wants to be," Nimue informed Chichiri and Taiitsukun.

"I'm Nikki. I'm a writer and an actress. I also like to think I'm the most restrained in the group. That about sums me up in a nutshell."

"But you're more than that…" Tsunoiya started, then she smacked herself. "Argh! You're making me want to think and I'm killing brain cells! Thanks a lot Nik!"

Nikki grinned. 

"Welcome."

"Enough of this silliness!" Taiitsukun shouted. "Now kneel you five! We've got more to do!"

As a group, the five knelt to the group, despite the fact that Tsunoiya needed a tug of inspiration from Kai-chi.

"Now to see who you've taken the place of. Chichiri, gimme the mirror."

Chichiri handed her the mirror and looked over her shoulder to watch, not that this was a hard task. Taiitsukun stood in front of Nimue first. The mirror began to reflect a single sign.

"Pride no da…" Chichiri said, reading the symbol.

A red glow surrounded the mirror and Nimue. The girl closed her eyes tightly as a burning sensation rose on her neck.

"That's where Hotohori's sign was no da."

"Which means, Nimue, that you're in the emperor's place."

"Awesome!"

"Congrats, Nimue," the girls said. However their thoughts were the same. Who would take Tamahome's place?! Tsurai was next in line.

"Innocence."

"What?!" Tsurai shouted. "I am NOT innocent! Nothing like it!"

"Well that's your symbol." The mirror and Tsurai glowed red. A deeper red glow came from her upper left chest.

"I got Nuriko's place! Kewl!" Tsurai said happily. Just out of curiosity, she tried to pick up Nikki and succeeded well.

"Tsurai! Put me down!"

Tsurai shrugged and dropped her.

"I…didn't mean like that….owww…"

Taiitsukun moved in front of Kai-chi. The symbol for rose reflected in it, and the mirror glowed, but Kai-chi didn't.

"What…but…I don't….I'm not….?"

Nimue tapped her on the shoulder then pointed at her foot. There was a dim red glow coming from her shoe.

"Oh. I got Chiriko's place. Never mind." Kai-chi grinned.

"Yep, Chiriko no da."

Only Tsunoiya and Nikki were left. Neither of them seemed likely for Tamahome's place: quiet, controlled Nikki or loud, sake and Suboshi loving Tsunoiya. Considering the choices though, Tsunoiya seemed to be most likely. Her turn was next.

"Tsunoiya, your symbol is…what in the?!"

"Saké no da?!"

"Whoohoo! Saké!"

As Tsunoiya punched the air, a red glow shot from her clenched fist. Slowly, she opened it. The symbol for saké glowed on her palm, Mitsukake's symbol location. That meant…

"Nik, you must have…Tamahome's place…" Kai-chi said quietly.

"Me?" Nikki asked, stunned and blinking. 

"Angel no da…"

"What?"

"Your symbol…Angel."

A warm red sensation engulfed Nikki. She closed her eyes from the bright red glow on her forehead. The symbol flickered for a second, then stayed, and the glow vanished.

"Angel, Pride, Innocence, Rose and…Saké…so those are the chosen symbols of Suzaku. The Suzaku seven is complete again."

"I'd rather be Seiryuu with Suboshi…" Tsunoiya pouted.

"Talk about sleeping with the enemy," Nimue stated. Nikki laughed. Kai-chi smacked Tsunoiya.

"Whaaat?"

"We're Suzaku's Tsunoiya. Suboshi and Seiryuu are our enemies."

Nikki nodded. "You'll be out to glomp him while he'll be trying to kill you."

Tsunoiya continued to pout. Silence followed it. Then, her nose raised up into the air. She sniffed it.

"CAT-NIP!" 

The girl dove at Kai-chi. Kai-chi ducked and Tsunoiya landed…on all four feet.

"What the heck?! Tsunoiya!"

"You…you're…" 

_I'm what?_ Tsunoiya looked around. _Shit! Y'all grew!_

"Tsunoiya, you shrunk…look at yourself…you're a tiger!"

Tsunoiya looked at her feet.

_Striped paws…_ she swished her tail. _Striped tail…Sweet Suzaku I'm a tiger!_

"Really now?" Nikki grinned.

"Kai-chi, why do you have cat-nip with you?" Tsurai asked.

Kai-chi flashed the bottle. "Bought some for my neko from the pet supply store."

Tsurai and Nimue pulled Tsunoiya away from Kai-chi. With the tiger away from the smell of the cat-nip, a quick transformation took place. Within seconds, Tsunoiya was human again. That is, a girl with a tiger tail and ears.

"Tsunoiya, you still got the tail…"

"And ears."

Tsunoiya was too busy running around the room cheering, "I'm a tiger demon, I'm a tiger demon!"

A burst of lightning blasted the tiger girl. Tsunoiya was frozen in mid-step, electrified. She spit out a small cloud of smoke.

"That…hurt…"

"Soi! She's come to get me no da!" Chichiri shrieked, diving behind Taiitsukun. Nikki giggled. All eyes turned to her. The brunette stood back from the group, a smug grin on her face.

"I'm gonna enjoy this…" she grinned.

"Nikki, you can throw lightning no da?" Chichiri asked, coming out from behind his miniature shield.

"Lightning fire and ice," she answered, still grinning.

"How do you know?" Taiitsukun asked.

"Easy. Suzaku told me. He's on his way to you four too."

Tsurai gave a twitch then raised her hands up to shoulder height. A green light glowed on her hands and shot into a perfect ball. The ball flashed and Suboshi appeared in front of them.

"SUBOSHI!"

Tsunoiya made a flying dive and slammed into the ground. The Suboshi had disappeared into the green ball. The ball solidified and landed in Tsurai's hands. She held the ball carefully.

"I have image magic…"

"SHOW ME SUBOSHI!!!" Tsunoiya screamed, shaking Tsurai.

"Hey, look at Kai-chi!"

"What?" Kai-chi looked at them. Then she realized she was hovering in mid-air. "All the abilities I could have gotten I had to get levitation…" she muttered.

"It's got advantages. You can toss Tsunoiya around and she couldn't do a thing about it!" Nikki said. Almost instantly, Tsunoiya's feet left the ground. The girl began zooming around the room, again. Finally, after a minute, Kai-chi let Tsunoiya drop. Her eyes were swirling and her tail was waving. Nikki zapped her again.

"I'm up, I'm up!" a slightly electrified Tsunoiya screeched.

"Could ya stop doing that Nikki no da? It's too much like Soi no da…"

"Okay Chichiri," she said, smiling. Tsunoiya snickered.

"I'll switch to fire." Tsunoiya shut up. "Smart kitty."

"I know this is unlike me but…would you like me to heal you Tsunoiya?" Nimue asked. Tsunoiya nodded. Her tail was poofed out and her hair was standing on end. Nimue moved down to the ground near Tsunoiya and held out her hand. There was a green glow from her symbol to her hand. Tsunoiya's hair and fur straightened out and she lost her charred look.

"Who woulda thought, Mitsukake being healed by Hotohori no da."

"That is…an odd way to look at it," Nikki agreed.

"Well that solves everything then," Taiitsukun said. 

"I can turn into a tiger," Tsunoiya sung cheerfully.

"Our own little Ashitare," Nikki said just as cheerfully. Tsunoiya grabbed her by the neck.

"Say…that…again…"

Nikki smiled more and pointed at Tsunoiya. "Our own little Ashitare…" A burst of flame shot out of her finger and engulfed Tsunoiya. "Extra crispy."

Tsunoiya coughed out a puff of smoke and put out her tail.

"That's IT! This is WAR Nikki!"

"Whatcha think you can do to me?" Nikki taunted.

"Well…I can't physically attack you…so…"

"SO?" a smug smile rested on Nikki's face.

Tsunoiya took a deep breath.

"NIKKI LOVES CHICHIRI!"

Nikki's smirk was gone in seconds and replaced by a red blush. It was Tsunoiya's turn to smirk.

"Sleep with one eye open cat-girl…you are gonna die…"

"Oh it was so worth it."

"Did I miss anything no da? Nyan-Nyan needed a hand with something no da." Chichiri walked into the room.

"When'd you leave?" Tsurai asked.

"Right after Nimue healed Tsunoiya no da. So did I miss anything?"

Nimue, Tsurai, Kai-chi and Taiitsukun burst into laughter at Tsunoiya's face. As she opened her mouth to yell again, a white flash issued from Nikki and Tsunoiya's mouth was frozen shut.

"Nope, nothing," Nikki said innocently.

"O…kay no da…What'd Tsunoiya say no da?"

"Nothing."

"I heard," a Nyan-Nyan poked her head in.

"What no da?" Nikki, standing behind Chichiri was signaling for the girl to keep quiet. 

"That girl behind you who's trying to tell me to stop talking likes you…Oh, wait. I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Oh well!" she skipped off.

"I can't win…" Nikki groaned, leaning against Tsunoiya. Her lips had finally melted.

"Make that we."

Nimue, Tsurai, and Kai-chi were still cracking up. Nikki and Tsunoiya shared looks of defeat. Chichiri had a look of mixed amusement on his masked face and Taiitsukun just smiled.

"Alright you five, time to go home. Thanks for the laughs." There was a flash of light and the room was empty of everyone but Taiitsukun. The goddess sighed, laughing a bit.

"Saké…what in the world were you thinking?"

A voice seemed to answer back, "Don't ask."

The five girls found themselves on the Konan palace grounds.

"I thought she said we were going home," Kai-chi protested.

"This is your home…for now no da. I know it's not what you're used to but we really need you no da."

"For what exactly do you need us?" Nikki asked.

"Kutou is trying to take over Konan no da. The emperor of Kutou is coming close to his goal too no da. That's why we had to get you all no da. You're the next Suzaku's chosen no da!"

"What the fuck are you talkin about?" a familiar redhead popped around the corner.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Tsunoiya shouted. Nimue, Nikki, Kai-chi and Tsunoiya jumped to the ground as a flash shot right where they had just been and latched onto Tasuki. It was Tsurai.

"Tasuki!!!"  
"AGH! LEECH!!"

"No, girl no da."

"WORSE!!"

Tsurai squeezed Tasuki.

"Aw you know you love me. I love you!" Tsurai squealed.

"Tsurai, be a good seishi and let him go…" Kai-chi said.

"I DUN WANNA!!"

"Tsurai you're gonna strangle him. Let him go!" Nimue ordered.

"Oh…no! I won't!" Tsurai pouted and clung tighter.

"Let him go or you're gonna get Soid," Nikki threatened.

"Soid no da?" Nikki's hand crackled. Reluctantly Tsurai let go. Tasuki took in gulps of air.

"Chichiri…what the fuck are you doing with five GIRLS?!"

"Um…they're…our replacement seishi no da?"

"You're fuckin kidding me…"

"No no da."

"You mean these five….are taking the places of the five others who are fuckin DEAD or something?"

"Na no da."

"DAMN IT! I am NOT living with five fuckin GIRLS for however long this Damn siege lasts!"

"Tasuki-chan, don't be so stubborn. We aren't all like Tsurai…aka leech," Nikki assured him. 

"Yeah, one of us has self control," Tsunoiya jabbed Nikki with her elbow, grinning. Nikki pushed her away.

"Can it cat girl."

"Anyway, Tasuki, these are Kai-chi, Nimue, Tsunoiya, Nikki, and Tsurai no da."

"Leech."

"NIKKI!"

"Hey, lighten up Tsurai," Kai-chi protested, smiling.

"Leech."

"DON'T YOU START NIMUE!"

"It's fun!" Nimue grinned.

"Chichiri? Tasuki?" A woman with a child holding her hand came around the corner. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests."

"They're more than guests you highness no da. These are the five other seishi no da. Nikki, Tsurai, Nimue, Tsunoiya, Kai-chi no da. Empress Houki and Crown Prince Boushin no da."

"Highness," Nikki said politely, beginning to bow. Tsunoiya whacked her.

"Don't be so damn formal. You make me look bad."

"I hope you can help us. Kutou's so close to getting in…I wish Hotohori were here again. We'd have some idea what to do." Houki's face radiated trust, even towards the five complete strangers. 

"Houki…we'll do our best!" Nimue assured her.

"That's what we're here for, right?" Kai-chi agreed.

"We'll save Konan if it takes us our lives!" Nikki spoke for the group.

"Says who?" Tsunoiya muttered. Kai-chi and Nikki smacked her.

"I'll save Tasuki!" Tsurai got whapped by four hands. "Okay, okay! And Konan!" 

~Later that night, after being situated…~

There was a knock on Tsurai's door.

"Come in!"

Kai-chi peered in.

"Hey Tsurai." She stepped into the room.

"Yo Kai. Sup?"

"Not much. I'm just…wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Why us?"

"Huh?"

"Why're we the ones to take the places of the others?" Kai-chi asked. "And why did we get the places we got?"

"I've been thinking about that too," Nimue said, appearing in the doorway before walking in. "And I think I have an answer."

"Well spill it sister!" Tsurai ordered.

"Haven't you realized how opposite we are from the others?"

"Huh?" Kai-chi didn't understand.

"I think we were selected because of our differences. The most obvious difference is we're all girls. We come from a whole different time period. Bet you if we have a Miko she's from here. Plus, we already know the past of this place."

"Good point, but what about the one's we replaced?"

"Same thing. Look at Mitsukake, the quiet guy who wouldn't ever do anything wrong. Then look at Tsunoiya, loud, sake and Suboshi loving Tsunoiya. Total opposites."

"That's right! Chiriko's the smallest of the seishi, but I'm the largest of our group!"

"Nuriko was bi, but I'm straight as a line…and I wasn't the strongest person back home either."

Nimue nodded.

"I've never been conceited and I'm terrible with a sword unlike Hotohori. And Nikki? Money doesn't matter to her, she's an only child, and she's no fighter. She prefers to hang with us and be playful. We're all the opposites of who we are!"

"That makes…more sense than I expected…" Kai-chi admitted. Tsurai nodded in agreement.

~Meanwhile…~

Nikki was a few doors down in her room. She had gotten Miaka's old room and was gong through the closet filled with interesting things left behind by the girl, and a few clothes. The only problem was the door. It just wouldn't stay open. There was a single box that Nikki just couldn't reach without moving her foot away from the door. Happily, she heard Tsunoiya passing by. Tsunoiya had a very distinct footstep, heavier than everyone else.

"Tsunoiya?" the footsteps stopped. "Could ya give me a hand here? Hold this door for a sec?" The footsteps came over to the door and she felt it leave her foot. She stepped away and smiled at Tsunoiya. "Thanks."

"Nooooo problem…" Tsunoiya then proceeded to hiccup. Nikki turned and took two steps towards the box. Then, all light in the closet dimmed and the door clicked shut.

"Tsunoiya?" Nikki heard a thud on the ground. "Tsunoiya! Tsunoiya?! Tsu, let me out! Are you okay?! Tsunoiya?!" There was no reply. Nikki began to panic. "Tsurai! Nimue! Kai-chi! Someone get me out of here!" There were no sounds of anybody. "Anybody?" Still no answer. Knowing that there was no way to open the door from where she was, Nikki desperately threw her shoulder into the door. It didn't budge. She cringed a bit. "Damn, that hurt…" Ignoring the pain, she tried again. She thought she felt it weakening a bit. As she went for the third time, the door opened. Instead on hitting the door, she sent herself and her rescuer flying.

"Nice to see you too no da…" Nikki flushed as she and Chichiri stood up. 

"Um…s…sorry…"

"It's okay no da. What happened here?" Tsunoiya was flat on the ground, a bottle nearby. As Nikki picked up the bottle to examine it, Chichiri formulated what may have happened. "Perhaps a Kutou spy got in and locked you in there then hit Tsunoiya and ran no da…" 

Nikki giggled a bit.

"Way off, Chichiri."

"Then what…?" Nikki held up the bottle for him to see.

"Saké bottle. She was drunk and I asked her to hold the door."

Chichiri paused to think about this.

"You know, that makes a lot more sense no da."

Nikki looked over at Tsunoiya.

"Could you help me get her to her room? She's way too heavy for me."

"I can do it no da." He lifted the tiger girl over his shoulder. Tsunoiya muttered something about pink bunnies and purple elephants.

"Must remember to tell someone to lock the saké cabinet. Now…I think she got Nuriko's old room."

There was silence a bit of the way there

"How old are you five anyway no da?"

"We're all sixteen, but Nimue's birthday is in a few days."

"I see no da…is this her room no da?"

Nikki looked in.

"Yeah. She was griping about the room color before." Chichiri walked in and placed Tsunoiya on her bed.

"Mommy save me! The purple elephants are hitting me with empty saké bottles!" Tsunoiya's hands shot out and grabbed Chichiri's arm.

"Daaa…"

Nikki laughed. 

"Don't laugh, help me no da!" Nikki, still smiling, walked over and took Tsunoiya elbow. Whatever she did next, the arm let go. She did the same for Tsunoiya's other arm.

"Arigato no da…"

"It was nothing," Nikki smiled, then walked out of the room.

"Nik, what're you doing in Tsunoiya's room?" Nimue asked curiously, stopping in front of Nikki.

"Huh? Oh hey Nimue."

Nimue peeked into the room and saw Chichiri in there too, massaging his arm. Tsunoiya had a strong grip. She smirked.

"Oh, I see…"  
Nikki's eyes narrowed.

"Pervert. We were just bringing Tsunoiya back after she got too drunk and collapsed."

"Uh huh, sure…" Nimue nodded, still smirking.

"Aw, go ask Tsurai to lend ya a Duo image for the night," Nikki said, trying to get Nimue's mind elsewhere.

"Hey….that's not a bad idea! Tsurai!" Nimue turned and ran towards Tsurai's room again.

"Do I wanna know no da?"

"Trust me, you don't….well," Nikki faced Chichiri. "Thanks again for helping me. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, sleep well no da."

She smiled at him one more time before walking off to her room.

~Next morning…~

Tsunoiya's eyes opened drowsily.

"Oh…man, what an awesome dream….I coulda sworn that Tsurai and the gang and me got taken to…" wide-eyed, she looked around the room. Outside a servant girl shrieked as five screams echoed around her.


	2. Chibis, Saké, an attack and a lake

TA: I'd really, really like reviews on this since I worked so hard on writing it, editing it then typing it out. And yes I worked hard because it's completely finished. I'm just posting parts at a time. So if you read it, please review it. And once again, I refrain from claiming any ownership to Taiitsukun, Tasuki, Chichiri, Boushin, Houki, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Konan, Kutou and their assassins and any other characters mentioned in here that belong to Yuu Watase.

~A bit later…~

Houki was leaning over a railing smiling as Chichiri walked up to her.

"Houki no da?"

"Shh, you'll startle them," she whispered.

"Them no da?" A childish laugh came from below the railing. Chichiri looked over it. Prince Boushin was playing a game with another little child. Looking closer…

"Kai-chi no da?" he whispered. A chibi tiger girl was chasing a chibi white fox girl. Another white fox girl, this one with a tinge of purple in her hair, was chasing the white fox girl too. A chibi Nimue joined Kai-chi and the young Prince.

"Kawaii no da!" It was easy to guess Tsunoiya was the tiger girl, but which fox girl was which? The tiger girl and fox girl tackled the white one. All three were laughing. Kai-chi and Nimue, racing each other and Boushin, joined the pile. Houki and Chichiri laughed along. Hearing the adults' laughter, the group looked up. Boushin waved to his mother. The white fox girl on the bottom of the pile tried to hide under everyone else. Tsunoiya snickered and nudged her. Chichiri smiled.

"Nikki, I need to talk to you no da."

"Oooh," cooed the tiger, the fox, and chibi-Nimue as the white fox reluctantly crawled out from under the pile. As soon as she was out, with a pop, there was Nikki.

"What is it?" she asked, blushing a bit as the five others went back to playing.

"Taiitsukun wants to send some of you back no da."

"What? Why?"

Chichiri gave his masked smile again.

'Because she thinks you all deserve to have some things from your time. She'll give whoever goes back enough time to grab a few things then bring them back no da."

Nikki glared at him.

"Don't…scare me like that."

"She told me to let you pick three people to go back no da."

Nikki looked over her shoulder at the four girls and Boushin.

"Tsurai, Nimue, and Kai-chi. Tsunoiya and I will stay here."

"Why me?!" Tsunoiya whined. She had heard and unchibified. The other three did the same with her complaint.

"Because you'd get nothing but saké and sugar…"

"SO?!"

"We need more than that Tsunoiya."

Tsunoiya pouted, but didn't argue further.

"It will only be for a little bit no da. Come on no da."

Nimue, Kai-chi, Tsurai, and Chichiri vanished. Boushin looked around. 

"No play?"

"Play!" Nikki giggled and popped into the chibi fox girl again. As Nikki scooped up Boushin, Tsunoiya chibified and began to take chase. Boushin laughed.

"Tiger catching up!" he squealed.

"Hold on then Boushin!" Nikki shot up a tree nearby and alighted on a branch. Tsunoiya followed two hops then stopped. With everyone watching, her two front paws left the tree. The tiger fell off and backflopped onto the ground.

"Me….owww…."

Boushin giggled.

"Silly kitty."

Houki smiled.

"Perhaps…perhaps they were meant to be our seishi. Even if they do get drunk."

~A few days later…~

"We're back no da!" Chichiri popped into the throne room, Tsurai, Kai-chi, and Nimue behind him.

"Tsu…rai…" Nikki stuttered, eyes wide.

"CAR!"

The smallest girl in the group held a car over her head.

"We oughta be able to travel in style around here. Got it just before we came back." Tsurai placed it on the ground. Nikki eyed the car thoughtfully.

"Yeah…it's a nice car…" she grinned slightly, "but did you remember the gas?"

Tsurai smacked herself. Tsunoiya scooted up to Nimue, who was sporting a black trenchcoat.

"So…you get it?" she asked curiously. Nimue smiled coyly and opened the coat. It was padded to hold guns but instead there were about half a dozen saké bottles and some vodka.

"SWEET!"

"Suzaku…" Nikki groaned and rested her head on her hand.

"Nicked the jacket, used it to nick the saké. I also got chocolate, instant ramen, and a camera, plenty of film!"

"I got the car, my CDs and boombox, batteries, and your CD player and CDs too Nik. And I got a clock."

"Arigato Tsurai. What about you Kai?"

"Well…um…I got TP."

"Toilet paper?" Tsunoiya sweatdropped.

"You can never have enough!" Kai-chi protested, embarrassed. "I also got everyone clothes from your houses, and those party supplies."  
"Party supplies?" Nikki raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, Nimue's birthday can't be left uncelebrated!"

"Party!"

Nikki smacked Tsunoiya. "Down kitty." She then turned to Tsurai. "Tsurai, this is neither the time nor place for a party, be it her birthday or not…"

"Nikki don't be so damned serious about this whole thing. Relax a bit. Your CDs and stuff are in the back of the car. That and your other request…"

"Arigato Tsurai!" Nikki picked up a plastic bag from the back of the car. Bag in hand, she ran off.

"Other request?" Tsunoiya asked.

"Pencil and her notebook. I brought some drawing paper and stuff for us all."

"Well…" Nimue started. "Anyway…anyone for saké?" Four hands, one belonging to a redheaded bandit who just walked in, jumped at Nimue's bottle. 

~A bit later…~

Nikki sat in her room, pencil scratching in her notebook. It slowed to a stop as two voices passed into the room.

"Chichiri," Tasuki's voice groaned outside her room, "how much longer are those girls gonna be here? I don't think I'm gonna last much fuckin longer with that Tsurai around. I swear I hate girls!" 

"I can't believe she tore both my masks no da……."

Nikki put down her pencil and walked over to her door, cracking it open a bit. Tasuki looked squashed and Chichiri held the remains of his torn mask in his hand.

"At least you're not being tackled by a short flying drunk! That describes all those girls."

"Tasuki, you can sometimes call yourself that you know," Nikki said, stepping out of her room. "At least the flying drunk part." 

"Er, did you just hear that?" Tasuki asked nervously. Nikki nodded. "Aw shit don't kill me…"

Nikki laughed, then smiled.

"I don't want to kill anybody, especially you Tasuki. Why should I be mad? You were just giving your opinion…which can be proved wrong anyway seeing that I'm not drunk," she smirked. Tasuki smiled a fanged grin. "Thanks."

"No problem." Nikki turned to go back into her room as Tasuki and Chichiri began walking again. Nikki paused. "Oh, Tasuki?" The bandit stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"I wish you'd rethink your opinion of Tsurai. She's really a nice person, and she really cares for you. Just give her another chance."

"What about Tsunoiya no da?" Chichiri asked. Nikki let out a light laugh.

"Let's just say, if we find Suboshi or Amiboshi, I pity them. And carry some extra masks with you when she's hitting the sake. But…um…" she blushed a bit. "I don't see why you would want to wear one anyway…" Quickly she turned and walked back into her room, shutting her door behind her. Tasuki nudged Chichiri with his elbow.

"Looks like I'm not the only one being flirted with."

Nikki's door opened a crack and Tasuki was engulfed with fire. 

"Ow…"

"I'm not a flirt!"

"I still hate women…"

~That night…~

Nikki stepped out of her room, pulling her bathrobe close around her.

"Nik?"

"Gah!" Nikki jumped back a step. "Oh, Tsurai…it's just you….you scared me. What are you doing here at this time of night?" It had to be near midnight or later.

"I don't know…something just feels…wrong…"

"Yeah, I feel it too…"  
"Me three no da."

Both girls jumped this time.

"You too Chichiri?"

"Na no da…"

Nikki shivered, still pulling her bathrobe. Kai-chi had brought her that and some purple pjs. Tsurai had a long T-shirt.

"I guess the others are still asleep…the feeling's passed…" Tsurai said.

"Same here no da…" But Nikki still shivered. It was not cold out though.

"Tsurai…" she whispered, "send an illusion of me walking into the room and going to sleep…" Tsurai looked at Nikki oddly, but took out the small green orb from a pocket in the shirt. Only a minute after the image had gotten back into Nikki's bed, a black figure slid out of the shadows, a long knife in its hand.

"A Kutou assassin…" Chichiri whispered.

"There must be ones in all our….rooms…oh my god…the others!"

"Tasuki!" The green ball fell from Tsurai's hands. The assassin's head jerked up as the image vanished and Tsurai shrieked. Stealthily and quickly, he moved up behind Nikki, her back being towards the doorway.

"Nikki! Watch out!"

She spun around just in time to be pulled out of the way of the assassin's downward swipe. Without stopping to think, her hands shot up and electrocuted the man. Needless to say he was dead within seconds. For a moment, she was in shock at what she had just done, but she knew there was no time to faint or panic. 

"We have to go check on the others! That includes Houki and Boushin. Wake up every one of them. Once we're organized there has to be a thorough search of the palace for any other spies or assassins. Get everyone in the throne room as soon as possible," Nikki ordered.

"Right, I'll get Tsunoiya and Kai-chi," Tsurai said, running off.

"I'll get Tasuki and Houki no da."

"Um, perhaps you should get Tasuki and Boushin. Boushin doesn't really need to be woken up for this."

"You're probably right no da. At least I can pick him up without waking him no da."

"A simple mistake," Nikki sighed. They both took off for the respective rooms of the others.

A short while later, in the throne room…

"So let me get this straight, some da…er…" Tasuki glanced over at the now awake prince (Nikki would have been poking fun at Chichiri for waking him up had it not been under these circumstances) "some assassins from Kutou are in the palace trying to kill us?"

"Yeah, that's why it took me so long to get here," Tsurai said. "Kai-chi held the guy still while Tsunoiya gored him."

"What a way to go," Nimue said, yawning. Kai-chi nodded her agreement sleepily.

"It was good you three woke up," Houki said, "but how are we going to find them all?"

Tiger Tsunoiya growled.

__

Let me go. I can sniff 'em out. I can kill 'em. Tsunoiya thought-spoke with Nikki. After leaving Taiitsukun's palace, she could only talk with one person at a time.

"Alright Tsunoiya, You can go. Kai-chi," Nikki faced the still sleepy girl, "go with her. Tsurai, you and Tasuki make some rounds too." Tsurai's eyes lit up. Nikki shot a "remember what I told you" look at Tasuki. "We'll stay here. Check every room, especially our own. Get going." The four left the room, Tsurai practically floating.

"Play?" Boushin asked, looking up at Nimue and Nikki.

"No Boushin, no play now," Nimue said, taking a seat on the floor. Nikki looked at her watch and sighed. 

"This is gonna be a long night…"

The sun rose over Konan's horizon before the four came back, Kai-chi and Tiger Tsunoiya returning only a few minutes after Tasuki and Tsurai.

"Well?" Houki asked, holding the sleeping prince.

"We found three," Tasuki said.

"Five," Tsunoiya added, turning human. " They've been dealt with and disposed of. The palace is safe now."

"What a relief no da…" Chichiri said. Nimue had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Bu what about the corpses?"

"Tsunoiya dug a hole and we dumped them. Tsu then covered them. May be a few bloodstains here and there, but they may come up," Kai-chi reported.

"Effective…"

"Only after I forced her NOT to eat the corpses."

"Ugh…" Nikki made a disgusted face. "Too much information.

"Na no da…"

"But I was hungry!"

"Cannibal!" Tasuki accused.

"Tiger," Tsurai replied. "Forget it, we've got a party to start getting ready for."

"What?" Nikki asked, giving a 'what are you talking about' look at Tsurai.

"Didn't Tsunoiya tell you? We're having Nimue's party tonight."  
"Slipped her mind…"

Tsunoiya whistled innocently.

"Tsunoiya!"  
"Whaaat?!"

~Later, in the afternoon…~

"C'mon Nik, you really need to relax. I'm sure this would help," Tsurai urged, dragging Nikki behind her.

"Yeah, I guess it would…do ya mind not dragging me though? I can walk."

"Sorry."

Tsurai had found a nice secluded lake a few days ago, and since Kai-chi had brought a swimsuit for everyone, Tsurai had suggested going swimming. Nimue and Kai-chi were still sleeping, and Tsunoiya was dead set against water now that she was a tiger.

"So where is this lake supposed to be?"

"Right through…" Tsurai pushed a branch out of the way and froze. Nikki was able to stand on her toes and peer over Tsurai's head.

"You sure you didn't plan this for another reason Tsurai?" Nikki smirked and poked her frozen friend. A large smile hung on Tsu's face. The lake, it was observed, was occupied by Chichiri and Tasuki, both also frozen in the water, staring at the two girls. "Sorry, we'll come back later," Nikki smiled, grabbed Tsurai's hand and started to walk off. Tsurai, on the other hand, had other ideas. 

Being the stronger one, she dragged Nikki into the clearing around the lake.

"Hello no da," Chichiri said, shaking off his scare of the girls' sudden appearance. Tasuki was trying to sink.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this…" Tasuki muttered. Tsurai lifted Nikki's feet off the ground to stop her from pulling her arm.

"Tsurai…"

"Aw c'mon Nik, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Don't you have a party to be planning for?"  
"It can wait," Tsurai grinned, dropping Nikki. Nikki sighed.

"Tasuki, I thought you didn't know how to swim," she said, looking up at the men.

"It's been a few years. I've learned."

"He's also standing in the shallow water no da."

Nikki and Tsurai laughed. Tsurai then smirked and sat down….right on Tasuki's clothes. Tasuki stared from her to his clothes, then back to her. Tsurai grinned.

"You're gonna haveta move me if ya want your stuff," she chanted. Nikki looked at the situation and grinned.

"You know Tsurai, you might want to move back a bit," she said.

"Why? I'm fine right here," Tsurai replied. Innocently, Nikki walked up to behind her friend. 

"Well, you never know. I mean, you're strong enough to fight anyone who wanted to push you in, but there's always the chance that…" Nikki quickly grabbed the robe Tsurai was sitting on and pulled it from under her. The small girl flew forward and fell into the water. Tsurai poked her eyes above the water and glared at Nikki. "Someone might go and do something like that."

"Alright! C'mere you!" Tsurai yelled and jumped for Nikki. With little effort she pulled her into the water. For a moment, there were just bubbles. Then a fish flew out of the water and hit Tsurai square in the face. Nikki popped up a few seconds later, a few feet away from Tsurai.

"Three points!"

The two girls started a water fight between themselves, one of them sometimes hitting the other with a passing fish or reed. Chichiri watched the two for a moment, then glanced over at Tasuki, and splashed him. 

"Don't you start…"


	3. Saké drunk Tiger people make romance mes...

Yes, more. Just FYI, and the people asking me to finish this fic, it was finished when I first posted =P Seriously. I wrote this whole thing out in a notebook during school days over a period of a month, came home, typed it out in about 2-3 days, and posted the first part. Thanks to everyone for their great reviews so far! And Otaku Pitcher, I just really want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love the reviews you've given my fics ^_^ Same shout-out to Amy (dragonflame_22). It's reviews like yours that really make my day ^^ And make me want to continue my fics.

Warning: this is where things get a tad romantic (were it not for my cursed inability to do romance. You'll see what I mean)

~That night…~

"I still can't believe you planned this without telling me…"

"We got Houki's permission though."

"Does she even know what a party is?"

"Not sure…" Nikki and Tsurai stood outside the throne room in the main doorway. The throne room was decorated for a birthday dance party, cake and all. Tsunoiya was going to be the DJ.

"I sense a major culture shock on the way…" Nikki said, picking up a CD.

"Why?" Nikki flashed the CD at Tsurai.

"The Baha Men?"

"That was one of Tsunoiya's…but I see your point. Consider it as they're about to be musically…what's the word…?"

"Corrupted?"

"That wasn't the word."

Nikki shook her head and sighed

"I hope you realize what you're doing here. I think I'll skip this tonight, if you don't mind."

"Party pooper."

"Whatever you say. Oh, and…best of luck with Tasuki."

"Thanks," Tsurai smiled. Nikki grinned and headed out the door.

About an hour later…

"Where's Nik?" Nimue asked, looking around. "I haven't seen her the whole time."

"She said she was gonna 'skip tonight' whatever that meant. She's probably back in her room writing again." Tsunoiya, half-drunk, sniffed the air.

"She's outside, by the lake."

"How can you tell Tsunoiya?" Kai-chi asked.

"Tigers smell good."  
"Well you sure don't," Nimue joked.

"Not funny…"

The next song Tsunoiya put in was a slow one. Tsurai bit her lip.

"I'll…be right back…" 

Kai-chi, Nimue, and Tsunoiya grinned as Tsurai walked towards Tasuki. None of them saw Nikki climb up onto a windowsill leading into the throne room from above and outside.

"And our fisher gets ready to cast…" Nimue said with a smirk. Tsurai started talking to Tasuki.

"Looks like she's going for the big one today."

"I'd be guessin' she's casting…"

Tasuki looked thoughtful for a second then nodded. They headed onto the dance floor where a group of servants and serving maids were dancing already.

"Sweet saké looks like she's 'ooked the big one…" Tsunoiya said with an accent, albeit a bad one.

"But the question is, can she reel him in?"

All four girls watched them dance to the mellow song. Tsurai pulled herself closer to Tasuki.

"Is it just me or is he weakening Nimue?"

"It appears like he's losing this battle Kai-chi."

The song was almost over. Tsurai looked up into Tasuki's eyes.

"C'mon…" Nikki whispered from her spot up above. She still hadn't been spotted by the others.

"I'd say our girl is winning this battle," Tsunoiya said.

"She's reeling him in…" Nimue said as the dancers' faces inched closer. Tsunoiya handed both girls a wine glass with saké and vodka mixed together, grinning from ear to ear.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" Kai-chi counted down. The two dancers kissed.

"We have lift-off!"

"She finally bagged the big one!"

"Happy hic new year…" Tsunoiya stuttered before hitting the floor, empty wine glass flying out of her hand. Nimue and Kai-chi followed suit.

"Good hic drink…" Nimue muttered before passing out. From above, Nikki sighed, smiling and shaking her head.

"Way to go Tsurai…" she whispered before hopping out the window and onto the roof, heading towards the lake. Chichiri, who had been watching the girls and Tasuki from his seat, saw a glimpse of something moving in the window.

"Not again no da…" he whispered before heading out of the room.

With one last leap, Nikki made it from the roof to the ground. As she landed, she felt someone walking up behind her, quietly. Quickly she whirled around, bringing her hands together and forming a ball of fire in them.

"Daa!"

"Yai!"

Chichiri stood behind her, caught by surprise.

"Ch…Chichiri, it's just you…you nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"Same to you no da. What were you doing up there no da?"

"Huh?" Nikki extinguished the fire in her hands. "Oh." She looked up towards the window she had just come from. "I, had a feeling that I should make a private appearance…"

"O…kay no da…where were you this whole time?"

"Out by the lake. Um…it's…nice out tonight…um…do you wanna come? Just for a minute?" Nikki thanked Suzaku it was dark outside. Her face was turning bright red.

"Sure no da. It's a nice night for star-gazing no da."

Nikki flushed a deeper red. As she turned to head towards the lake, Chichiri pulled her behind a bush.

"Someone's coming no da…"

"You sure no one saw us?" Tsurai's voice came from the walkway.

"Positive. It'll be fine…" Tasuki's voice replied. Nikki glanced over and saw the two of them disappear into a room and heard the door close.

"That's his room no da…"

"Whoa…" Nikki stared, wide-eyed. "And to think I was impressed with them kissing…"

"Na no da…"

~At the lake…~

Nikki sat down on the shores of the lake. It wasn't the same one from earlier, but a larger, more public one on the palace grounds. The full moon shattered to pieces in the lake, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Why weren't you at the party no da?" Chichiri asked, sitting beside her. Nikki looked out over the water.

"I felt kinda nervous, like Kutou spies and assassins would be drawn to the noise."

"So you'd rather sit out here alone than with a group no da?"

"Rather silly, isn't it? But it's easier for me to relax here than at a loud drunken party."

"Still shook up from last night?"

Nikki nodded, pulling her legs up and resting her head on her knees.

"You handled it pretty well though no da."

"It still worries me."

Chichiri smirked.

"You are an odd one no da…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki glanced over at him.

"Nothing…Suzaku's little angel no da."

"Suzaku's little angel?"

"If the kasa fits no da," Chichiri laughed.

"Wear it," Nikki finished, grinning. She leaned back on the shore, looking up at the sky. "It's weird…we have two worlds…but the same sky. I see the same constellations I know from back home…"

"What ones do you know no da?"

"Well…" Nikki points at one small star cluster. "You see that group of stars, the one that has no other stars within a good area of it?"  
"Which one no da? I can't see it very well no da."

"Perhaps you'd see it better without your mask," Nikki suggested. Chichiri hesitated, then removed it, placing it beside him. "Now, where was it?" Nikki pointed again.

"The six stars over there, the ones without any other stars in the area. Do you see it now?"

"Um…yeah, I see it."

"We call that the Little Bear. The star at the end of it, what would be the head on the bear, that's the north star. They say that if you follow the north star, you'll always…find…" Nikki sat up slowly.

"Nikki?" The girl was silent. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer for a moment, then she whispered to herself, "Are we ever going to see our homes again?"

Chichiri understood what she meant.

"You're scared…" Nikki nodded. 

"We all know about the others…Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tamahome. We know what happened to them…Chichiri, what if Seiryuu brought back his seishi? What if we…" she struggled for the word, "…die…too?"

Chichiri hesitated, then put an arm around her.

"Nikki, Suzaku will do his best to protect us all, especially you and your friends." He smiled at her. "Besides, he wouldn't have chosen you if he knew you couldn't succeed."

Nikki shook her head, looking away.

"Sometimes I think Tsurai should have been chosen to lead the group, or Nimue. Or even you or Tasuki. The both of you have been through this before."

"You're not getting what I'm saying. He chose you because he knows you can lead us to success. And I believe you can do it too." Nikki showed no reaction, still looking away. Chichiri put a finger under her chin and raised her head so he was looking into her eyes. "And I want to be with you as long as you're here." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Saké!" Tsunoiya shot out of the tall grass and latched onto Chichiri. "Extra large saké bottle." She banged on his head. "But how do ya open it?"

"Daa…."

"Tsu…Tsunoiya…" 

The drunk tiger girl looked up at her.

"My saké bottle!"

"Tsunoiya, that's Chichiri, not a sake bottle. Let him go…"

"But…my saké…."

Nikki sighed, then glanced over at some reeds across the lake.

"Tsunoiya, there's…um…a bottle opener, right over there."

"Where?!" Nikki pointed to the reeds. Tsunoiya jumped up and ran at the lake, tripped over her own feet and fell face first into the mud beside the lake.

"Sometimes I wonder if Suzaku only picked her to come along for the ride…" Chichiri muttered.

"Forget about it," Nikki said. "I'm sure she has a reason for being here."

"Let's forget about that for now." Chichiri pulled Nikki closer to him.

"Awwww," Tsunoiya cooed. Nikki sighed.

"Conscious already?"

"Yep!" Tsunoiya's face was covered with mud. "Don't mind me, continue."

"Tsunoiya, why don't you–" Nikki was cut off as Chichiri took up Tsunoiya' offer.

~The next morning…~

"Ow…hangover…pain…" Nimue groaned. 

"Nimue, Nikki's not in her room," Kai-chi said, walking in. "Neither is Tsurai."

"It's too early for either of them to be up…" Nimue mumbled, holding her head.

"Who?" Tsunoiya poked her head in.

"Nikki and Tsurai."

Tsunoiya smirked.

"Nikki's down by the lake, sleepin' like a baby, the peacock banged one beside her."

"You're kidding!" Kai-chi and Nimue gaped.

"Nope. Regained consciousness, they were making out, lost consciousness, regained consciousness, they were asleep, stumbled to room, lost consciousness."

"Well what about Tsurai?"

Nikki walked in and leaned against the door.

"Don't even ask…"

Nimue grinned.

"Have fun last night?"

"Not as much as Tsu and Tasuki most likely."

The other three facefaulted.

"You mean…?"

"Right after the dance."

Kai-chi giggled.

"So, Nikki…is he really as good looking without the mask? We were too drunk to remember when Tsunoiya tore it."

"That was fun!" Tsunoiya said gleefully.

"That's for me to know and you to keep your hands off of."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nimue smirked.

"Good girl." With that, Nikki headed back towards her room, grinning.

~Meanwhile, in a palace area in Kutou…~

A teenaged boy, about the age of the Suzaku girls, slammed his fist into the wall.

"I can't believe they killed them all!" he shouted, infuriated by the messenger's report. "All nine of them?"

"Yes, m'lord. Gored by a tiger or flamed by fire as their corpses showed, before they were buried that is. However, I was able to discover the names of the seven seishi of Suzaku."

"Well spill it!"

"Are they hot?" another boy popped up behind the first, followed by a larger girl. The girl had black hair, tipped with red, that hung to her shoulders and green eyes, and her clothes were all black and skintight.

"Shut up you…" she muttered, whacking the second boy upside the head. He whimpered.

"I…do not quite understand your question, sir…"

"Ignore him. What are their names?" the girl asked.

"The two remaining seishi are the men known as Chichiri and Tasuki. The other five are girls, all around the ages of yourselves, by the names of Nikki, Nimue, Tsunoiya, Tsurai, and Kai-chi…"

All three teens froze.

"Repeat those names again…" the first boy ordered.

"Nikki, Nimue, Tsunoiya–"

"Enough!" the girl shouted. "You are dismissed."

"As you wish." The soldier readily left.

'So…it looks like we're up against some old…friends…" the first boy said.

"It does look that way. Our assassins are no match against them though. Maybe if I could get a date with Tsunoiya…" The girl smacked him again.

"Stop thinking about the opposite sex Garme! And the same sex as well, you sick minded freak…"

"That hurt Tyche…" Garme whimpered.

"It was supposed to!"

"Aw shut up ya two cent whore. We're going to destroy Konan in a way that no one in that pathetic group will be able to stop."

"How Bob?" Tyche asked.

Bob looked over the city of Kutou.

"Garme, get the archers assembled. Those seven may be able to fight against humans, but not the elements. They survived last night, but they won't be so lucky this time. Give the archers this order. In three days, let Konan burn…" 


	4. Another attack upon Konan, and more Tsun...

TA: More-ness! Now y'all can see how I mingle humor in with serious stuff. 

~Three days later, night-time, in Konan…~

No one expected what was to come that night. Everyone would have died were it not for a wide awake tiger demon wanna-be.

"Nikki! Nikki wake up!" Tsunoiya called. Nikki grunted and rolled over in her bed. "Nikki!" Still no reply. "I'm gonna regret this…" Tsunoiya dug her claws into Nikki's arm.

"YEOW!"

That did the trick.

"Since when have you had retractable claws?" Nikki asked, rubbing her slightly bleeding arm. "What was that for?"  
"Nikki…I smell smoke…"

"It's probably the cook burning something…" Nikki yawned.

"At this time of night?"

"Good point." Nikki pulled on her bathrobe over her pjs. "Let's go see where it's coming from." As she opened the door to step out, a flaming arrow shot over her head, missing by inches.

"We're under attack!" the two girls shouted. Outside, arrows were flying all over the place.

"Get everyone out of the palace, Tsunoiya! Have whoever you can get to the village! I'll get the guards assembled!

"Right!" Tsunoiya ran off. Nikki dodged another arrow and bolted for the guards' housing.

~Minutes later…~

Tsunoiya ran out of the palace, pausing for a moment to watch the guards and archers running around, either fighting or chasing the Kutou archers or taking buckets of water from the lake to the palace or village. Servants and serving maids were carrying water as well. Tsurai, Tasuki, Kai-chi, Chichiri, Nimue and Houki followed Tsunoiya closely.

"Where's Nikki no da?"

"I'm here…" Nikki ran up, catching her breath.

"Then everyone's out…" Tsunoiya scanned the group.

"Tsunoiya…where's Boushin?"

Kai-chi and Tsurai looked at each other and pointed.

"I thought you were going to get him!"

Nikki gasped then turned to head back in.

"Nikki, no!"

"Don't be a hero and get yourself killed too!"

"I don't care!" she yelled, facing her friends. "I don't know Hotohori, and I never will, but I do know he'd haunt us for life if his son died without anyone trying to save him."

Without giving anyone time to argue, she disappeared into the palace. Servants still ran about, trying to put out the fire, but nothing was working well enough.

"So…Tsunoiya…" Nimue started.

"Yeah?"

"Was it necessary for you to run around yelling the roof, the roof, the roof is on fire?

"Well it woke you up, didn't it?"

Silence.

"Then don't question."

~Inside…~

"Boushin!" Nikki called, hoping he wasn't still in his room. The halls were burning and the heat was terrible. "Boushin!" She heard a child scream. The door to Boushin's room was cracked and fire surrounded the doorway. Nikki blasted an area with ice. The heat from the fire melted the ice, and the water extinguished the flames. Inside the room, Boushin trembled in a corner away from the fire.

"Boushin!" Nikki ran over and picked up the small, quivering boy.

"Out?"

"Out, fast." Nikki bolted out of the room. As she ran, the palace burnt without any signs of stopping. A piece of flaming roof fell to the ground in front of Nikki. She tripped and fell, her jaw hitting the ground and Boushin flying out of her arms to land under an unstable roof. A blue light flashed as the roof collapsed.

~Outside…~

"What was that?" Kai-chi jerked towards the palace.

Chichiri dropped down from a tall tree, his mask missing again.

"The roof's collapsed inside…" he said quietly.

"That's no big–" Tsurai started.

"I think that blue flash was Nikki."

Tasuki was the only one left seconds later.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" he ran off after them. At the place where the roof collapsed, Boushin sat in a pile of water and rubble, shivering as smoke billowed everywhere.

"Boushin!" Houki scooped up her son and gasped. "You're so cold…"

Tsurai, Tsunoiya, Nimue, Kai-chi and Chichiri ran by them.

"Nikki!"  
"Nik, where are ya!"

"If she's dead you're not gonna get an answer…"

"Don't say something like that!"

"I can't help it if it's true…"

Boushin pointed to a smoking pile of rubble. Kai-chi was quick to levitate the pile.

"Nikki!" Kai-chi moved and dropped the rubble as the others ran to see if she was alright, or even alive. Like, Boushin, she was cold to the touch.

"It doesn't look like she's hurt, just cold and unconscious. I wonder…"

Nimue looked thoughtful for a moment before she snapped.

"She froze herself!"

"What?" the group of girls looked at her stupidly.

"She has freezing abilities! I'll bet almost anything when she saw she wasn't going to get out she froze herself and Boushin. When they got hit with the rubble, the fire melted the ice, hence the water, and the rubble was either slowly lowered onto them or rolled off!"

"That makes more sense than I expected…" Kai-chi admitted.

"Wha…what happened…?" Nikki's eyes opened slightly, then all he way as she was attacked by two happy girls.

"She's alive! Yay!" Tsunoiya and Tsurai cheered.

"When'd the two of you turn into Nyan-Nyans?" Nikki asked, detaching them.

A clang of a sword being drawn distracted them. A Kutou soldier stood in front of the group, sword pointed at them.

"Are you the seven Suzaku seishi?" he asked.

"Who? Us? No way."

"Nope."

"No."

"Nuh uh."

"Not a chance."

"Well maybe a bit of one."

"Okay a lot of one."

"Yes"

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

"Definitely."

"Bakas!"

More soldiers surrounded them in seconds.

"Surround Houki and Boushin," Nikki whispered. The group did so.

"This palace has been claimed in the name of Kutou. Surrender the empress and prince of Konan and we may consider letting you others survive."

"The guards will–" Nimue started.

"Your guards are either captured or dead. All of the captured will soon be killed as well."

"Chichiri…" Nikki whispered, "teleport Houki, Boushin, and Nimue to another village, one not too far away, but in perhaps Genbu's or Byakko's region, so Kutou can't follow you."

"The closest village is in Byakko's region."

"Fine. We'll meet you there. Now go!"

"Best of luck." Chichiri wrapped his kesa around the three and vanished. The guards were taken by surprise.

"On my word, attack at will. Don't go alone, but get out of the palace and into the village. Kill only the necessary guards. We'll move out from there," Nikki whispered to the remaining seishi.

"Kill them!" the first guard shouted.

"NOW!"

~A few days later…~

"I wonder where they could be…" Nimue said, looking towards the city entrance again. Four days had passed and there was no word of the others. Rumors had been flying since the four arrived.

"I hate to say it, but against all those guards, they were most likely either killed or captured."

"Houki, don't say that no da…"

It was four quiet days of waiting. No matter how much they denied the possibility that their long time friends were dead, there was no proof that they were alive. Nimue sighed, then gasped. At the entrance to the village was a tiger. Slowly, growling, it approached Nimue. Chichiri moved to protect her, but the tiger pounced, roaring. Nimue screamed as the tiger knocked her down and…proceeded to lick her face gleefully.

"What the…Tsunoiya?!"

__

In the tiger flesh!

Nikki, Kai-chi, Tsurai, and Tasuki stood at the entrance to the city.

"Nikki!" Chichiri ran over and pulled her into a hug.

"What the fuck? Chichiri, you…?"

"What no da?" Tsurai whispered something into Tasuki's ear.

"Ah…never mind…" Tasuki flashed his fanged smile.

"You were away so long we thought you were dead…" Houki said, walking up to join the group. Nimue would have done the same were she not still flat on her back with tiger Tsunoiya sitting on her stomach.

"We decided to lead the remaining villagers to a safer village. For now…the emperor of Kutou has put a reward on our heads. The throne room's surrounded, inside and out. The only way to get them to budge would be to kill them or scare them out…or get them from the source."

"We'll be doing that anyway, remember?"

Suddenly, a small blond boy ran in front of them bawking like a chicken and hobbling.

"Damn…" Tsunoiya said, staring. She had turned human form as he appeared.

"That is the village–" Houki began.

"Pseudo Midget–"

"Gremlin–" 

"Chicken boy Greg!" Nimue, Nikki, and Tsunoiya chanted.

"He's a friend of ours from back home," Nimue explained.

"What god in his right mind brought him to this world?" Nikki asked.

"A drunk one, obviously." 

Houki smiled.

"You all must be tired. I've arranged for some place for everyone to stay. The family that Boushin and I are staying with has room for one more."

"I'll stay," Kai-chi volunteered. Houki nodded her approval.

"Chichiri's staying in an empty house that belonged to my host's brother. There's room for more there. And there are two others with room for the rest of you."

"Tsurai and I are staying together," Tasuki said plainly.

"I am NOT staying with Tsunoiya. No offense, but a wet tiger smells really bad…" Nimue said.

"I only just finished making another mask no da, the fire destroyed my other one."

"Well then," Tsunoiya put an arm around Nikki's shoulder. "Looks like you and me'll be bunking together Nik!"

"Um, Nikki, you can stay with me no da."

Tsunoiya smirked and nudged her friend as Nikki blushed a bit.

"Aw damn it…" Nimue muttered. 

"Kutou is rebuilding the palace last we saw. Tsurai watched them for a bit each night on the road. I'm guessing that from the rate they were going, they'll be done in mid-winter. We should attack then to reclaim the palace."

"But…"

"No buts. This isn't playtime anymore."

"Question." Tsunoiya raised her hand.

"Yeah?"  
"If there are no buts, what about asses?" The girls and Tasuki cracked up. Nikki glared at them as 

Chichiri rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on no da. The house is this way no da."

Tsurai wiped a tear from her eye as they left.

"She's way too serious about this whole thing."  
"She'll loosen up when winter comes. I know her enough. She will."

Would you believe the Pseudo Midget Gremlin Chicken Boy really IS a friend of mine, Nimue and Tsunoiya's? He kept trying to erase his cameo =P But he didn't have a very good eraser. It's fun to annoy the Pseudo Midget. Review now please. Or I will hunt you down with my organic rubber haddock and pummel you.


	5. Winter Games

Time passed quickly in the city. The girl's planned and waited. Tsurai and Nikki kept an eye on the palace construction. The reconstruction went quickly. One day though, the palace of Konan had some surprise visitors. Tsurai, Nimue, and Nikki sat together watching the ball in Tsurai's hands. They could see the image of a fox, Tsurai's chosen image, sneaking around the palace. Inside the throne room stood seven people, four in clothes from 2001 AD.

"The Seiryuu seishi I'll bet…" Nimue said.

"Go for a full frontal view."

Tsurai moved the image around to the back of the throne and poked her head under it. 

"No…way…" Nimue said, stunned.

"How…" Nikki moved towards the orb in Tsurai's hands. "Tyche, Garme, Nakuro, Ashitare, Amiboshi, Suboshi….and Bob…no way…them…Tyche…"

Nakuro was a short boy who always wore a hat. Even in this time, he still had it on. Tyche stood taller than everyone else, her arms crossed. Garme still had messy black hair and was still overweight. His eyes darted around at the men in uniform. Tyche whacked him again once she saw this act. Bob was looking around at the construction. Then there was the regular trio of the Boshi twins and Ashitare. They hung away from the group. Suboshi seemed to have the most dislike for the new four. That was when Bob looked at the throne.

"What's that?!" he yelled. Tsurai quickly grabbed the ball, closing the link. The image vanished from the palace as she pocketed the ball.

"Tyche is…a Seiryuu seishi?" Nikki asked, stunned. The other knew why. Tyche and Nikki had always been good friends, more like sisters than anything else. Tsunoiya was good friends with Tyche too, but she, Kai-chi, Chichiri, and Tasuki were out at the market.

"Nik…we can win this you know. Once we go home…I'm sure Tyche will go into her right mind. You never know. She might hate being a Seiryuu seishi anyway, with…THAT group." Nikki nodded at Nimue and smiled.

"It will be finished in midwinter. We'll plan an attack then. For now…anyone wanna ask Taiitsukun to send a letter to our parents?"

Winter hit in full force a few weeks later. Snow drifted down steadily and lakes froze over. Nikki stared outside, thinking and smiling.

"Nikki, why do you insist on looking out the window?" Tsunoiya asked. She had come over while the owners of the house she was at were out. Nimue was at Tsurai's. Nikki turned to her friend.

"I've never seen snow before."

"Are you serious no da?" Chichiri asked, amazed.

"Mm hmm," she nodded. "It never snowed where we come from. My parents never went up north for the winter."

Tsunoiya paused for a second. Then she stood up, pulled up Nikki by the arm and began to pull her outside.

"Tsu!" Nikki laughed.

"C'mon Nik. I know you'll love it!"

~A few minutes later…~

POW!

"I've been hit!" Tsurai yelled, laughing. Kai-chi grinned wildly. Then she got hit by a snowball as well, this one from Nimue. A snowball fight had started as soon as Nikki, Kai-chi, Tsunoiya, Tsurai, Nimue, Tasuki, and Chichiri had met. Snowballs were flying everywhere. Once the air cleared though, someone was missing.

"Hey, where'd Nikki go?" They all looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was covered with snow except for Chichiri. He'd had the most practice dodging in his life, and with his teleportation ability, it was too easy to avoid incoming snowballs. Suddenly, the group froze as they heard a thwack, then a thunk.

"Whoa…" Tsunoiya looked down at Chichiri, lying on the ground with a snowball on his face. "Battleship sunk." A bit down the road stood Nikki, Houki, and Boushin.

"The enemies have arrived," Nikki smirked. With laughter, the fight began anew.

~After the fight…~

"Fun!" Boushin giggled. He had pelted everyone's legs with small snowballs and glomped Nimue, making her fall face first into the snow. Tsurai and Tasuki had separated into their own team of snowballers. Nimue, Kai-chi, and Tsunoiya made up another team. Both of the teams went after Nikki and Chichiri. By the end they were both covered and Houki stood blinking after a snowball hit her (thrown by Boushin.)

"Yeah, that was fun…" Kai-chi agreed, grinning wildly. "But…now what?" As they pondered, Taiitsukun answered the question for them. Eight pairs of ice skates materialized in front of them.

"I…guess we're ice skating."

"Taiitsukun knows what we like!" Nimue exclaimed, grabbing her pair. Nikki took hers and ran after Nimue. Seeing that Taiitsukun had basically decided for them, not one of the others left the offered skate. Nikki and Nimue sat by the lake getting their skates on.

"What…are there for?" Houki asked, holding up Boushin's pair. Nimue stood up and stepped onto the ice. Then she was off across the lake, Nikki right behind her. Tsurai grinned and followed them. Kai-chi did the same. After Nikki went around once, she skated to the edge where the others were.

"C'mon you guys. It's fun."

"Tigers were not meant to glide on ice…" Tsunoiya said. Nikki glanced at Tsurai and nodded. Tsurai took out her ball from her coat pocket and sent a Suboshi image into the middle of the lake. Tsunoiya twitched a bit.

"No…it's not working this time! No way Tsurai"

Tsurai grinned evilly and nodded at Nikki. Nikki looked at her friend inquisitively. Tsurai then proceeded to remove the clothes of the image. Nikki covered her own eyes while Chichiri and Tasuki blocked Houki's line of vision. The next thing everyone else saw was a tiger girl gliding belly down across the ice. Tsurai vanished the image quickly. The men on shore relaxed and Tasuki walked over to the lake. He looked at the ice before stepping away. But when Kai-chi and Nimue glided by, grabbed his arms and kept on going, he had no choice, ice skates or not. Tsunoiya glided to a stop in the middle of the lake, looking around from Suboshi, confused. Then she realized where she was.

"TSURAI YOU ROTTEN LIL...!!!"

Watching Tasuki tumble all over the place, Chichiri flat out refused to try.

"Come on Chichiri, I'll help you…" Nikki offered. Chichiri shook his head.

"No way no da. You're not gonna get me out there no da."

Nikki shrugged and took Boushin from Houki and began to put on his skates.

"Alright then. Boushin will skate with me. Won't you, Boushin?"

"Hai!" the young prince replied.

Chichiri was on the ice a minute later.

"You play dirty no…DA!" Chichiri stumbled and fell, dragging Nikki down with him, again. Nimue was skating with Boushin instead, and Kai-chi and Tsurai were dragging Tasuki. Tsunoiya was still struggling to get off the ice. 

"Damn it Kai-chi hand over the catnip!" she whined. She couldn't turn into her tiger form without the aid of catnip.

"I'm beginning to think he's doing that on purpose…" Nimue said, watching Chichiri and Nikki, stopping by Tsunoiya.

"I bet she hopes so!" Tsunoiya said grinning.

"That's not funn-ie!" Nikki fell this time, pulling Chichiri down.

"Yep, she definitely hopes so," Nimue grinned. Nikki glared at her as she got up.

"Just wait'll we get home…"

The girls, and basically everyone else paused. Nikki looked at them all before realizing what it was.

"The palace will be finished in two weeks. We agreed to attack then," Nikki said. "And then we go home." She looked at her friends. Tsurai and Tasuki were holding hands, and everyone had a look of disappointment. Chichiri put a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Then again," she smiled at up him, "perhaps it would work better if we waited til spring."

~At the palace of Konan…~

"What's taking them so long?! Those Suzaku fools should have either been caught of attacked by now!"

"Ya ever consider that you could be underestimating them Bobo?"

"Don't call me Bobo, ya whore…"

"Okay Bobo."

Bob glared at Tyche.

"Don't make me hurt you."

Tyche grinned evilly and clapped. Every light around, even sunlight, vanished. Her laugh echoed around the dark room.

"You'd never be able to find me. You even underestimate me of all people. I am the epitome of darkness...but with a face like mine you'd never be able to tell."

"Just turn the lights back on ya whore…"

Tyche clapped again and the lights came back. Tyche looked at her hands.

"Built in clappers, who woulda thought?"

Time passed all to quickly Nikki thought as she gazed out the window. All the snow was gone now, and everything was being reborn. She sighed as she turned to the completed battle plan. Action was already being taken. Nikki had sent a kind and brave man from the village to play the messenger and take a message to the capital city as a warning. Soon, when the moon was full, those who had died under Kutou sword would avenge themselves.

__

Thanks to some special effects and a lot of work from Tsurai's side… Nikki grinned. There was also warnings of a demon tiger roaming the woods near the city. _Good old Tsunoiya will have fun with that…_ Nimue would be ready to heal anyone from the Konan side who got hurt. She was also making everything for the special effects, specifically smoke bombs and sound effects and such. Kai-chi would play the head spirit, throwing people out of the way from a distance and stuff like that. While all havoc was breaking loose, Nikki, Chichiri, and Tasuki would be going to reclaim the throne. Nikki looked up at the dimming sky. _In one week, the moon will be full. And then the battle begins._

~At the palace…~

"A message? From the Suzaku seishi?" Bob asked the cloaked man. He stood tall.

"No, from Suzaku. The god of fire is angry, and his time, when his constellations are brightest, comes soon. Then, those whom under your hand have died will rise again to avenge their deaths and Suzaku will reclaim the throne! Also, you may be interested to know, a demon tiger was seen roaming the forest near here. My lords and lady, if you wish your lives, flee now! Before you unleash the grandest of his fury! For when the moon is on high, then shall the revenge begin!" there was a blast of light and swirling smoke, and the man was gone.

"Excellent job with the smoke and lightning bombs Nimue," Kai-chi applauded as Tsurai closed the orb.

"Well, that's it for today. We leave for the city in three days." One by one, the other four left. Tsurai stopped on her way out and faced Nikki.

"Nik, can I…ask you a favor?"

"Go ahead."

A few seconds later, outside the house, a passerby screamed as some inside shouted, "Oh my GOD!!"


	6. The Beginning of the End

TA: more, more, more of my lovely fic! And I still don't own anyone but Nikki =P

A week later, as night fell, seven figures gazed over the grounds of the palace of Konan.

"Well, here we are."

"I'm nervous Nik…" Kai-chi was covered with makeup so she looked like a zombie. Nikki grinned at her.

"Everything is gonna be fine."

"I don't think so…" Kai-chi muttered. 

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're screwed?" Tsurai asked

"Come on guys, don't you get it?" Nikki protested, trying to raise their spirits.

"What's not to get? We're all gonna die!" Tsunoiya said happily.

"We're gonna do what George Washington did!" Nimue announced.

"Who no da?"

"What do you mean Nimue?"

"We're gonna go down in history…and we're not even born yet!"

"Urusai!" Nikki shouted. The four girls stopped talking and looked at her. Nikki glared at her friends. "Suzaku chose us for a reason…because he knows that we can handle this." She smiled at Chichiri. "I learned that a while back." She faced her friends again. "Are we just gonna let him down?"

The girls fidgeted a bit.

"You're right Nik. We can do this," Nimue agreed. Kai-chi grinned and tossed Tsunoiya the catnip bottle. Tsunoiya meowed happily, hopped off her horse and transformed into one very large tiger, double the size of a normal one. Then she growled t the group, _Let's go kick some Seiryuu ass._

~Eight minutes later…~

"I wish you could stay here forever…" Chichiri said. Nikki had just explained to both the men that as soon as the emperor of Kutou was taken out, the girls would be sent back home.

"We all do. Especially Tsurai…and me. Plus…" Nikki tried to word this, "I'd like to see a certain someone's reaction to being a daddy."

"WHAT?!" 

"Specifically, Tasuki."

"WHAT?!" Tasuki's turn. Nikki giggled.

"You heard me. Tsurai asked me to tell you."

Tasuki stood blinking for a moment before fainting. As he hit the ground, a voice came over Nikki's walkie talkie that Nimue had whipped up, one for each of the girls.

"How's he taking it?" Tsurai asked. Nikki looked down at Tasuki's unconscious form.

"Rather well…"

"Don't scare me like that!" Chichiri yelled. Nikki giggled again.

"Just wake Tasuki up. One minute."

After 30 seconds of trying the easy way to wake up Tasuki, Nikki shocked him awake.

"Ow…" his hair crackled.

"Ten seconds…" Nikki set the w/t to call everyone. "In five…four…three…two…one…" the next second lasted for minutes it seemed like. "Go!"

"Move, move, move!" Tsurai ordered her zombie creations. Tsunoiya let out a deafening roar. Finally, after so many months, the reclaiming had begun.

In the palace, Kutou soldiers were running, trying to find the quickest way out of the palace.

"What's going on?!" Nakuro yelled, throwing his weapon, which happened to be his hat, at an attacking zombie. The razor sharp edge sliced through the creature, but it kept right on coming.

"It's just like that freak said! Suzaku is getting revenge!" Garme trembled behind Bob. Tyche smacked him, again.

"Let's get to the throne room!"

"What good will that do?"  
"JUST DO IT!!"

The group paused and stared as a red convertible being driven by a larger than life tiger zoomed by outside. Nikki, nearing the throne room with her group, sweatdropped.

"I knew she'd use too much catnip…" she muttered as Tsunoiya chased down Kutou soldiers in the car.

Tasuki poked his head into the throne room.

"All clear. Everything's going just as you thought Nik!" he said happily. He heard the sound of screeching tires that was Tsunoiya. "Well, almost everything."

"It's not over yet Tasuki. We've still got the Seiryuu seishi to worry about," Nikki said, stepping into the room. A red cloth hung over her arm. Chichiri was right behind her. He pulled the door shut.

"Now let's finish this battle."

On the throne was draped a blue cloth bearing the image of Seiryuu. Nikki unfolded the cloth she carried. On it was the image of a phoenix, Suzaku.

"This is where it ends…" she whispered, walking slowly towards the throne. Scant feet away from her goal…

"One more step, Nik, and you'll be feeling it."

Nikki paused and smiled to herself. She folded the cloth again and rested it in front of the throne. Then she turned around. Tyche, Garme, Nakuro, and Bob stood between them and the door.

"Tyche. I've been waiting to see you face to face," Nikki grinned, her usual happy self. Chichiri looked at her oddly.

"I should've known you were behind this whole thing Nikki. You were always one to cover all the corners."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nikki called over the w/t to everyone else, "Drop everything. Everyone in the throne room, back door, ASAP." 

"Right."  
"Gotcha."

"Roger that."

"Mrow!"

"Dammit where are those other fools?!" Tyche shouted. "Nakuro, go find them!"

"But…the…the zombies…"

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE SCARED OF!!" 

He was out the door in seconds. Following his departure, a tiger crept up behind Tasuki, appearing from the back of the room. Garme's eyes widened.

"The…thethethe…" he stuttered, pointing behind Tasuki. The eyes of everyone on the Seiryuu side widened.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"THE TIGER DEMON!"

Tsunoiya growled and walked up beside Nikki.

__

The others are coming.

"Good…" Nikki looked up at their opponents as she rested a hand on Tsunoiya's head. She purred. "Good…"

Nakuro ran back in a second later, followed by Ashitare and the Boshi twins.

"Grab her!" Nikki yelled. All three of the Suzaku seishi grabbed onto Tsunoiya as she tried to leap at Suboshi. They got her just in time.

"Not…now…Bad kitty!"

Tsunoiya morphed back to human and pouted. "Let me have my fun." Garme started to drool as Kai-chi, Tsurai, and Nimue ran in through the back door.

"Geez Nik, can't even control your own seishi."

"You wanna deal with her?" Nikki asked, still restraining Tsunoiya. "We'll let go."

"You wouldn't dare…" Bob said. His symbol flared on his forehead.

"Bob? You're seishi symbol is bob?" Nimue tried not to laugh as Bob stood tall.

"Bob, hat, flirt, and dog. Those are our symbols." Nimue snorted into laughter. Tsurai joined in. Nikki snickered. 

"Seiryuu didn't spend much time on you four."

"He's a busy god."

"Enough talk. Let's go," Tyche readied a ball of black energy. "Nik, you're mine."

"Tyche…?" Nikki whispered.

"Just put up or I'll shut you up."

Nikki hesitated. Then her eyes narrowed. She formed a ball of fire in her hands.

"Alright Tyche…you give me no choice."

Tsunoiya remorphed into a tiger. Some of the catnip landed on her tail. As she morphed into a tiger , the smell became very strong, and she began to chase her tail happily. Nimue took the bottle of cat-nip and smacked Tsunoiya with it. She growled then flicked the catnip off her tail.

__

That hurt Nimue…

"Forget it. You know what to do."

Nikki and Tyche still stood, daring one another to make the first move. It was Tsunoiya, though, who pounced, leading into the final battle.

TA: MWAHAHA!!! Yes, I am going to leave you hanging right there until I post again! Right there! Next post y'all get to see the battles. ^^ Only 2 posts left =P And you have ta wait until I post! Well, since you do have to wait, I've got two more stories that haven't gotten reviews at all, so you can read and review them while you wait. TA's Party and The Emperor's New Clothes, Nuriko Style, Chapter 2. Arigatou for all who have stuck with me through this whole thing!


	7. FIGHT!

TA: Still own Nikki. And I'm happy because Tyche finally came back home after a incident that kept her out of state for a month! Yay!! (Tyche n me are really good friends even though our characters are experiencing technical difficulties ^_~) Now, on with the show!  
  
~Tsunoiya VS Ashitare~  
  
Bob had vanished during the pause for an attack. Chichiri was left without anyone to fight with. Tsunoiya growled at Ashitare, her opponent. This cat and dog fight was to be remembered by years, a story that would be passed from on canine/feline generation to the next. The two were evenly matched, but Ashitare had more battling experience. Not too long after it started, Tsunoiya paused and panted for breath. Ashitare, expecting to kill her then and there, approached. A horrible stench filled his nose and, at once, every bit of his wolf-fur fell off. Everyone stopped their battle to stare at the wolf bolting for the door.  
  
"Looks like an overgrown Chihuahua," Tsunoiya stated as she morphed back into human.  
  
Score one for the Suzaku side.  
  
~Kai-chi VS Nakuro~  
  
For the beginning five minutes of the fight, Kai-chi leaned back and chased Nakuro with a boulder that had been outside the throne room. Naturally, Nakuro ran. Bob, form his hiding spot, yelled, "Duck you idiot!" Nakuro stopped running and looked up.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of–" The boulder smacked him in the back of the head. He fell forward, unconscious. Kai-chi was caught by surprise and dropped the boulder…right on Nakuro's unconscious form. She stared in shock as his body faded away from under the rock. Then she promptly fainted.  
  
~Nimue VS Amiboshi~  
  
Amiboshi looked at his opponent.  
  
"You know, I don't really want to fight you. I'd really rather be a Suzaku seishi myself."  
  
"Works for me. I'm just the healer."  
  
"Cool. You hungry?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked out of the throne room towards the kitchen together, Tsunoiya staring after them.  
  
~Tsurai VS Suboshi ; Tasuki VS Garme~  
  
"Yai!" Tsurai dove out of the way of Suboshi's weapon, just barely missing it. He had the advantage in this fight, even though Tsurai had created some dog images.  
  
"Yep, they're real. Not images, real…" she had insisted. Suboshi destroyed them anyway. Tsurai glanced up at Tasuki, who was supposed to be fighting Garme. Her eyes bulged. Garme, was hugging on HER Tasuki!  
  
"Scuze me…"  
  
Tsurai stormed towards Tasuki's fight, Suboshi staring as she left. Suddenly a tiger girl pounced on him and dragged him away. Tsurai stopped and tapped Garme on the shoulder.  
  
"Whadaya want? I'm busy," he snapped.  
  
"WHADA YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HANGING OFF OF MY TASUKI?!" she shouted, and proceeded total annihilation. Five minutes after he beating had started, Garme vanished into thin air, having been beaten to death. Tsurai caught her breath, hugged Tasuki, and headed to where she had left Suboshi. He was nowhere to be found. Neither was Tsunoiya.  
  
"Poor…poor Suboshi…"  
  
Now only Nikki, Chichiri, Tyche, and Bob remained. Bob was still in hiding however, so Chichiri was trying to revive Kai-chi.  
  
~Nikki VS Tyche~  
  
Nikki's feet skidded from the power of Tyche's blast.  
  
"Tyche, stop this! We used to be friends!"  
  
"Used to be is the key phrase. You ARE a Suzaku seishi. You ARE my enemy." Tyche shot another ray of black energy. Nikki was forced to shoot her own ray of fire to save herself.  
  
"You're only hurting yourself, Tyche!"  
  
"Then how come you're losing?" She shot another blast. Nikki blocked it.  
  
I can't kill her…Nikki thought. But what can I do?  
  
"Bye Nik."  
  
Tyche formed a giant ball of black energy for the final ray. Suddenly, Nikki knew what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyche!" Nikki shouted, shooting a blast of fire just as large as Tyche's. Tyche let her blast fly. However, as their elements combined in the ray, Nikki sent a charge of electricity shooting through the fire. Where the fire mixed with darkness, the electricity shot past and into Tyche. She screamed and collapsed onto the floor. Unlike the others before her, she didn't vanish. Tasuki knelt down by her and checked for a pulse  
  
"She's unconscious."  
  
Nikki sighed in relief and walked over to the red cloth. She picked it up and unfolded it, stepping up to the throne. Suddenly, as she reached to remove the blue Seiryuu cloth, she froze.  
  
"Nikki no da?"  
  
The cloth slipped from her hands into the throne.  
  
What's going on? Nikki thought as her body turned to face her friends.  
  
Isn't it obvious? A voice echoed in her head. I'm making you kill them.  
  
"This is going to be fun…" Bob said aloud, stepping out from his hiding spot.  
  
"Call the exterminators. We missed one," Tsurai said sarcastically.  
  
"We are the exterminators," Kai-chi, who had woken up a minute ago, replied. Tasuki raised his tessen at the last seishi of Seiryuu.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that," bob said with an evil grin. He pointed behind them. Nikki was armed with an electric ice ball.  
  
"Nik, what are you doing?" Kai-chi asked.  
  
I don't know! She wanted to shout. He's controlling me! But the only thing she said, in an eerie, unfamiliar voice, was, "Killing you."  
  
"Don't bother doing anything. She's for Seiryuu now. Has been for a while. And now I get the pleasure of seeing you all killed by your own ex-leader. Goodbye, Suzaku's chosen."  
  
"You liar!" Tsurai shouted. The blast of ice and lightning shot from Nikki's hands at her. Tsurai screamed as…the blast shot past her and hit Bob. For a stunned moment, everyone stared a the ice statue, glistening with electricity. Then they turned to the throne. Tyche was holding up an unconscious Nikki by the shoulders.  
  
"That bastard deserved it…" she muttered, glaring at the statue as Chichiri ran forwards and took Nikki from her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai-chi asked.  
  
"His seishi ability was mind control. He made me stay with them, made me fight Nik, and nearly made her kill you. I got to her just in time to chance the direction of the blast."  
  
As Tyche finished saying this, Nikki's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Wha…what happened?"  
  
Chichiri smiled at Nikki.  
  
"It's over. It's all over," he said, pulling her into a hug. Kai-chi looked around.  
  
"Hey, where's Tsunoiya?"  
  
Tsurai smirked and proceeded to act like she was dragging something (namely Suboshi) and meowed to the tune of the wedding march.  
  
"Poor, poor Suboshi…"  
  
Nimue and Amiboshi stepped in to see Tsurai pantomiming, Kai-chi staring, Tasuki sweatdropping, Tyche standing by the throne staring at Nikki and Chichiri who were kissing, and the empty Ice statue which once held Bob,  
  
"What's going on here?!" Nimue shouted.  
  
~After a quick explanation…~  
  
"Now, perhaps this can be done without any interruptions…" Nikki said, picking up the red cloth. Suddenly the door behind them flew open.  
  
"The cat is baa-aack!"  
  
"Yah!" Nikki was startled by the sudden noise. Suboshi ran in and hid behind his brother.  
  
"Save me…maniac….tiger girl…help…"  
  
Kai-chi pinned Tsunoiya to the wall with her powers, and Tsurai made a tape image to seal her mouth shut.  
  
"Domo arigato Suzaku seishi…" Suboshi paused. "Can…I be with you guys? I…really don't like Seiryuu's choice of seishi."  
  
"That's fine with me but…Chichiri and Tasuki are the ones to ask. We girls aren't going to be around much longer…"  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"It's alright with me no da. If Ashitare can be civil to us then he can stay as well no da. And you Amiboshi."  
  
Tasuki hesitated.  
  
"Same here dammit…"  
  
Nikki picked up the cloth on last time and stepped up to the throne. She pulled off the blue Seiryuu cloth and burned it. Then, as it burned, she replaced the red cloth on the throne.  
  
"I claim this throne and the land under it in the name of Suzaku, and for the empire of Konan."  
  
Finally, after a number of months, Konan was in the hands of its rightful god again.  
  
TA: More, more, more! Almost done too ^_~ just one more post of what happens after to torture all you fans with. The girls know that they have to go home as soon as everything is over, but do they risk the land of Konan and stay, or finish their task and leave, leaving Konan safe but their loves behind? MWAHAHA! I know I've got you all curious now! So you better give meh good reviews!! 


	8. The Last Decision

TA: THE FINAL INSTALLATION!! I hope I haven't tortured you all toooo much while waiting for this part ^_~ Let's get this over with. I own Nikki, Nimue owns Nimue, etc. etc. 

A two day ride to Kutou followed the event as the people of Konan returned to the city. Word had spread of the defeat of Kutou at the palace, so when the seven Suzaku seishi, Tyche alongside them rode into Kutou, the townsfolk kept out of their way. Nikki dismounted outside the palace and smiled at the group with a mischievous grin.

"It's payback time."

All eight walked to the throne room, Tyche in the back directing them, Kai-chi and Tsurai in the front throwing guards out of the way. Tsunoiya and Tasuki had the honor of pushing open the throne room doors. There sat the emperor of Kutou. He looked up, expecting to see his guards. He promptly jumped up at the sight of the Suzaku seishi. Then he sat back down, laughing.

"The Suzaku seishi, mere children?"

Nimue smiled coyly.

"No older than your own, your ex-majesty."

The emperor laughed harder.

"Guards! Come take care of these children!"

~Seconds later…~

"Um, can't we discuss this over?" the emperor asked. The ground was littered with unconscious guards, and Kai-chi held the emperor in the air. Nikki was armed with a tri-blast of all her powers. Tasuki held his tessen ready. Tsurai lifted a large boulder over her head. Tsunoiya growled as a tiger and Tyche had a dark energy blast ready. Chichiri and Nimue held the doors shut from any more guards who were trying to get in.

"The time to talk in over. Now it's time to say goodbye."

These were the last words the emperor ever heard. As Kai-chi let his limp body drop, a red light surrounded the group and they, all eight, appeared in Taiitsukun's palace.

"You know, at first I didn't think you five girls could really do it. I owe you all an apology."

"No need Taiitsukun," Kai-chi said, slightly gloomily. The rest of the group, except for Tyche, nodded their agreement. Taiitsukun sighed.

"Well, you all know what happens now. It's time for your own good-byes."

Tasuki pulled Tsurai into the biggest kiss she'd ever had. A tear fell down Nikki's cheek as she hugged Chichiri.

"I don't want to leave. It's too soon…I wish something would happen so we wouldn't have to go…"

"Is that a phoenix?!" Tsunoiya exclaimed. Every person's head turned towards the window. Sure enough, as they looked, a large red bird flew into the room and landed in the middle of it. In a flash of red, the bird was replaced with a man.

"Suzaku…" Nimue whispered.

"You were expecting Byakko?" the god said with a laugh. The entire group but Taiitsukun stared. This was to whom the god turned. "Taiitsukun, may I suggest something to you?"

"Go right ahead."

Suzaku glanced at his seishi and Tyche.

"I am aware that most of these girls wish to stay here. Why not let them…" he stopped the goddess from interrupting. "On one condition. All of them must agree to stay. If one wants to return, then all go. Is that fair to you?"

"Works for me. What do you say girls?"

Suzaku's five girls knew what the others wanted, especially with Tsurai pregnant. So it was all up to Tyche. Tyche looked into the eyes of her new and old friends. She had no reason to stay…but…Tyche closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'll stay."

A year later…

**_It's been almost a year since we all agreed to stay in Konan, and what a year it's been. Tasuki's cursing level has gone down sufficiently since his son was born. Tsurai's been working on something in her room for days, and she won't tell us what. Tsunoiya's chasing Suboshi around the garden right now. They've been flirting an awful lot these past few months, but we haven't seen anything happening other than that. Amiboshi has been teaching Boushin to play the flute. Ami-chan and Nimue are good friends, but nothing more than that. Right now Nimue and Kai-chi are playing with the baby, while Tasuki is playing the protective father. Poor Ashitare still hasn't grown his fur back from the fight. Tsunoiya's taken a liking to carrying a towel with her at all time so she can act like she's shining his butt. Ashitare hates it, but the twins explained that he needed to tolerate everyone. Chichiri and I were married the same day Tasuki and Tsurai were, very interesting. I have to admit Tsunoiya and I started a small food fight… okay, a large food fight. But everyone had fun. And Tyche? Tyche became Kutou's empress. The people love her, and Konan doesn't have to worry about any more attacks. _**Nikki put down her pencil and looked up at the group. 

"It's just so amazing here, no matter how long we've stayed here," Nikki whispered to Chichiri, who sat next to her. Suddenly Tsurai's door burst open and she bounded happily out of her room.

"I did it! I did it!"

"Did what? Kai-chi asked, looking up from the baby. Tsurai grinned and ran into her room. A 

second later she came out…dragging two exact replicas of Tamahome behind her.

"Everyone, meet Tamahomie, and Tamahoma."

Kai-chi and Nimue gaped before bolting forwards and latching onto both. 

"They're permanent images. Just like real people in every way. They even bleed!"

"That hurt too…" Tamahoma, the one Nimue was latched onto, whined. 

"They're also designed to take a liking to you two. The first one you glomped is yours."

Kutou never was a problem again. Tsunoiya and Suboshi did eventually get married and had a daughter. Tamahomie and Tamahoma also married their Kai-chi and Nimue. Taiitsukun sent each of them home for a short visit not too long after the last marriage. Needless to say, their parents freaked out at the idea of their daughters being married. Nikki strongly objected to her own mother calling Chichiri a punk, insisting that his blue hair was natural. All four girls could swear they heard Tsurai's mother shriek when she found out she was a grandmother within a few days of her daughter's disappearance. A hour later they all were sent back to Konan. Everything was peaceful and everyone was happy, except for the glassware store manager. He never did get paid for Tsunoiya's fateful act on that fateful day.

TA: THE END! Hehehe! Have I tortured you all long enough? Thanks to everyone who supported me through this super lengthy fic (IE everyone who reviewed) It seems one or more of you would like a sequel sooo….I've been doing some thinking. I'm going to throw an idea at you all here and tell me if you'd like to see it as a sequel or not. Here goes.

A few years after all the troubles with Kutou seem to be gone and Konan is running just fine, something happens that may mean the total destruction of not just Konan, but perhaps the entire land of Ancient China. Nakago returns, but he is not quite human anymore. Somehow or another, he has become the God of Evil and he wants revenge. So when Nakago kidnaps the children of the seishi and holds them for the ransom of Tamahome (the real Tamahome, who vanished with Miaka to somewhere) along with leaving the surviving seishi powerless with no way for Suzaku to help them, the girls must seek the help of the dead, the only powers against the god of Evil, to stop him before time runs out.

TA: How's that sound? Pretty kewl, pretty unique, pretty lame? Tell me in the review please!


End file.
